In general, water control devices are devices that are used with water and that can control at least one operational parameter associated with the water such as, for example, temperature, flow rate, pressure etc. Water control devices may be connected to a water source to enable those devices to function as designed. These water control devices may be, for example, “end of line” plumbing fixtures such as tap ware, urinals, cisterns, showers, toilets and “inline” plumbing fixtures such as, for example, flow control valves, thermostatic mixing valves (TMV) and water re-circulation pumps.
For example, water control devices may be used in one or more environments or areas such as kitchens, bathrooms, restrooms, toilets and the like. For example, these water control devices may be bathroom or kitchen products and the like including urinals, basins, shower heads, taps and toilets, for example. As a further example, water control devices may be plumbing fixtures and the like. As yet a further example, water control devices may be other types of devices in which water is used such as water reticulation systems, water storage units, water sprinklers, hoses and outdoor taps, for example.
When a problem occurs with a particular water control device, it can be problematic to diagnose where the problem has occurred and which particular water control device is causing the problem.
For example, if a blockage occurs within one of five urinals in a bathroom facility, it is not easy to diagnose which (if any) of the urinals is causing the blockage. One or more of the urinals may need to be removed to assess whether they are the cause of the blockage. During this assessment, the bathroom facility must be closed for use.
Further, even if an engineer is able to determine that a particular water control device is not working within a set of desired operational parameters, it is usually necessary to at least partially dismantle the water control device in order to adjust the various operational parameters of the water control device so that they are set to the desired level.
Water control devices may be installed in bathroom facilities in various areas where excessive water usage is of concern and so its supply may be limited. To assist with this, low water usage type devices may be used. However, in situations where there is a desire to limit water usage further due to environmental conditions such as drought or a long period of hot weather, or due to water restrictions being put in place by local authorities, it may become necessary to manually reduce the water usage in each separate water control device.
In medium to large buildings, multiple bathroom facilities usually exist. Monitoring and control of the water used by the numerous water control devices in each of the bathroom facilities may be problematic and time consuming as it becomes necessary for individuals to move from facility to facility and device to device to assess any problems and monitor the water control devices. This problem is further exacerbated when a building manager is in charge of multiple buildings.